


Falling

by Gayandstressedout



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayandstressedout/pseuds/Gayandstressedout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DONT FUCKING SHIP LESBIANS W/ MEN JUST DONT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO EXPLAIN IT, ITS SO SIMPLE JUST DONT</p></blockquote>





	Falling

Lexa stared hard into bellamy's face,

AND THEN KICKED HIM OFF HER FUcKING TOWER RIP BALLOONY

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FUCKING SHIP LESBIANS W/ MEN JUST DONT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO EXPLAIN IT, ITS SO SIMPLE JUST DONT


End file.
